


Drarry - Bleed Out

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, M/M, draco feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drarry one shot based on 'Bleed Out' by Jason Derulo.  Draco feels like Harry is drifting away from him, and there's nothing he can do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry - Bleed Out

"This isn't love!" Draco yelled at Harry, his voice rising a few octaves by the end, "This isn't love, for fucks sake Harry!" Harry looked around quickly, more worried about people hearing than the actual words Draco had spat, before rolling his eyes.

"Stop being overdramatic, Draco, we all know you're only doing this to be the centre of attention. You'll come crawling back in a day." And he turned to walk out.

"Come on, I haven't done anything wrong! If you didn't insist on hurting me..."

"If you don't like me shooting you, you shouldn't have given me the bullets," Harry smirked, walking out and leaving Draco alone.

Draco sighed, already beginning to blame himself. He had tried to go slow, to prevent himself from loving, and falling, too hard. But it had all backfired horribly and Harry had started the fights over Draco being so distant, despite the older boys desperate protests. He tried to convince Harry that he had always cared about him, to no avail.

But this time, Draco was determined not to go back to Harry and apologise for a fight that he hadn't started, or finished. He didn't deserve this. Harry wasn't the 'perfect' boy he was cut out to be, and Draco did not need his shit. Not that he was perfect, not even close, and he knew that he hadn't been there in the hard times Harry had gone through all too often, but still. Whenever they met now, Harry was already late, as though he didn't want to be there, whereas before they would both arrive early. And Harry had nothing today, but if Draco asked what was wrong, he would say 'nothing', avoiding Draco's eyes. And Draco couldn't live like that. Not anymore.

This was ridiculous. For someone who had spent years creating the perfect 'I don't care' persona, Draco was getting too hurt by this one boy. But that had always been the way. Never cry, but when you do, cry loud. Never bleed, but when you do, bleed out. And when you love, go all in. It's all or nothing. Draco was betting on nothing.

Not that he hadn't tried. He really, really had. But it wasn't worth it. The light was gone from Harry's eyes, if it had ever been there. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the coldest stare Draco had ever seen. Harry just didn't care anymore, not about anything, definitely not about Draco.

But he sighed again, running off after Harry and grabbing his wrist. He felt stupid, but he honestly didn't know what he would if they weren't together.

"I'm not ready to leave," he found himself saying, ignoring the predatory grin that was spreading on Harry's face, "when you leave, I bleed out."


End file.
